


A Thunderous Calm

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake Eyes mourns Storm Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thunderous Calm

It's abandoned on the floor. In tatters. Slashed. 

Snake Eyes slides his fingers across the starch-stiff white of Storm Shadow's coat. Sees the thin lines of blood and smells the faint copper tang of it. Knows relief and regret always visit together, these days. 

So many secrets hang thick in the empty air. The entire complex is crashing down around the Joes, and all Snake Eyes can hear is the silence that man has left behind. 

That man. 

The damaged love that man has taught him, like fangs sinking into his skin. Softly. Quietly. Infecting him with desire. Unexpected and cruel and he misses it. 

So many discarded promises, rejected opportunities. Abandoned on the floor. They'd picked up betrayals and lies, instead. 

He feels young and old at the same time. The years are invisible scars, like the rings of a tree trunk. 

They'd made a vow. They'd been blood brothers. That's a stain nothing can erase, try as they both might. They were bound and tangled together. 

No one could survive such a long fall into darkness and water and ice& but Snake Eyes knows that man is not dead. He can feel Storm Shadow's slow-steady pulse as if it were his own. He can't be gone. It's not over yet. 

The thunderous calm is choking him. He clutches the garment and gives in to one of those rare moments when he lets his heart break wide open. 

He touches that coat as if he could find his lover somewhere underneath. He crumples it in his fist as if he could crush his enemy inside. He wraps it around his broad shoulders as if he could crawl into the man's embrace and lose himself in the past. 

"Tommy," he mouths, a benediction. It falls to the floor. Silent. Cold.


End file.
